Entry 36
Parte del vídeo que sigue a los eventos de la Entry #35, Jay y Alex discuten sobre los eventos de la anterior entry, el paquete que Alex le envió a Jay (de la Entry #26), y sus futuros planes. Resumen Imágenes dañadas que Jay encontró al final de la primera cinta. Jay reproduce las imágenes con subtítulos. El la cinta, está riñendo a Alex por atacar a Tim con un bloque de cemento. La mayoría de las imágenes están dañadas y son imposibles de ver, pero Alex le cuenta a Jay que no alce la voz, y que Jay no es difícil de encontrar. Jay anota que Alex fue quien envió el paquete con la cinta. Teorías y Observaciones *El vídeo podría respaldar la hipótesis de que Alex es Totheark, ya que Alex pudo seguirle el rastro a Jay fácilmente, y se sabe que totheark también lo hizo. **Pero, también podría ser que debido a que totheark pudo localizar a Jay, fue totalmente posible que Alex lo hiciera. *It can be argued that because the tape cut out and didn't record the first part of Alex's sentence, Alex could be talking about how easy it was for totheark to track Jay down and send the tapes, and therefore, that Alex did not send the tapes at all. This would mean that Jay's assertion that this video confirms that Alex sent the tape is a big red herring and an example of Jay as an unreliable narrator. *El coche que Alex conduce parece ser el mismo, un Mustang blanco, visto en la Entry #13 y el vídeo Exit de totheark. *En 0:38, se puede ver una casa entre otras imágenes. Apaula hizo un Screenshot (Véase en la Galería). **Parece ser la casa de esta entry, así como de la #34 y #35. Quizás hayan imágenes más prontas de la cinta. *The park that they drive to has been speculated to be Rosswood, the park from Entry #31. Rawkz0rz compared the two parks in a series of screenshots. While there are similarities, it is hard to tell for certain, but at the very least, if it is Rosswood, the filming in #36 was from a different parking lot entirely from that in Entry #31. La Distorsión *La distorsión del vídeo es similar a las distorsiones vistas en otros episódios: **'Entry #24', antes de que Jay se levante y abandone su habitación por la puerta. **Vídeo de Totheark, Admission, por el color. **'Entry #23', después de la huida de Jay debido a Operator - Salkovitch en forums.unfiction.com. *La distorsión no parece ser producida por nada que haya en el vídeo. **Ocurrió en una gran distancia, ya que se usa el coche, así que Operator probablemente no estaba presente. **Probablemente no fue causada o activada por emociones (como dicen algunos, especialmente en la Entry #32) o la presencia de alguien en particular, ya que en ambos casos hubiera empezado más pronto, en la Entry #35. **La distorsión podría ser causada por el daño de la cámara, quizás cuando se cayó en la Entry #35. *Dados estos datos, es probable que la distorsión fuera causada debido al daño de la cinta. *Dada la naturaleza de la distorsión, esta no ha sido causada por Operator. Especulaciones Esto nos muestra unas cuantas cosas: A) Cualquiera que pensara que Tim murió tras recibir el golpe con la roca, se equivocaron. B) Tras eso se fueron de la cabaña. C) Esta fue la primera vez que se reunieron. D) Alex no le molestó que la cámara estuviera encendida debido a Slendy, ya que no hubiera sido inteligente captar la pierna rota con la cámara. E) Tim era quién les seguía, o al menos eso es lo que dijo en la última entry. F) Sabemos al 110% que Tim fue atacado, en caso que lo dudarais. - AdrianHD en forums.unfiction.com Galería Screenshot de Apaula.jpg|La casa del minuto 0:38 - screenshot de Apaula Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/the-entries (Traducido) *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/entry-36 (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_MarbleHornets_Entries#Entry_.2336 (Traducido) *http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=814111#814111 *http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=814110#814110 (Traducido) *http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=814128#814128 (Traducido) Categoría:Entrys Categoría:Línea del tiempo Categoría:Segunda Temporada